


Dark Chocolate

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sam is in charge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's turn to get food shopping so you're left in the car with a sleeping Sam...or are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate

“Don’t forget the chocolate Dean and it has to be dark, I’m having a real craving” 

“Yes I know y/n, it’s not like the 100th time you’ve reminded me in the last hour” Dean huffed. 

“Ah sorry Dean, but you do have a record of forgetting things that you’re not going to eat” 

Dean grumbled loudly “I don’t understand why you’re not getting out the fucking car anyway”. You lean forward and speak in his ear “Because I did the last grocery run and Sam before that, so it’s your turn hot-shot and keep your voice and groaning down Sam’s still asleep” 

Dean uttered an almost inaudible “Fuck you y/n”. 

“You wish Deano, I’d be the best fuck of your life, shame I’m doing your brother” you say loudly and shoot him a wink in the mirror; a very flushed Dean stares back with wide eyes. “Eyes on the road sunshine” you say as Dean almost swerves into the oncoming traffic, you chuckle and lean back in the corner of your seat, rest the side of your head on the cool window and close your eyes. 

The Impala comes to a stop and you hear Dean sigh “I’ll be back in half hour…if any of you fuckers are awake”

“Chill Dean I hear ya, oh and don’t forget the chocolate” 

“Goodbye y/n”

He slams the door and trundles into the store, it’s started to rain and you concentrate on the sound as it drifts you off to sleep. 

You wake suddenly to a finger on your lips, as if forcing you to be quiet. After the initial alarm has gone off in your head at what creature this could be you’re greeted with the sight of your boyfriend sitting next to you in the back with your legs swung on top of his lap. You smiled and bathed in his beauty and smell. Sam looked you dead in the eyes, sighed, removed his finger and turned his head to the front. You go to sit up but a hand on your hip stops you moving “Sam, Dean is going to be back anytime, I think I’ve been asleep for a while so right now is not the time to be getting frisky” you again try to shuffle up but it was pointless Sam’s grip was unwavering. “Sam what the hell, let me mo...” Before you could he finish he says “Shut up y/n” Taken back by his brashness you stare and go to speak again “What the f…” still pushing against his hand, but he doesn’t notice as if he’s just resting it there. 

“What the fuck did I say y/n” he says through his teeth snapping his head to look at you, he’s pissed, royally pissed, the hand on your hip has moved to your inner thigh, so he’s horny too, interesting. A pissed off and horny Sam always worked out well for you because it always came as a surprise, and this was a surprise you could tolerate. 

“Don’t talk y/n and let me speak, understood?” You nod solemnly and slouch back into the seat ready to respond at any point. “I wasn’t actually asleep the whole drive you know? The last half hour I was awake just listening to the road then you and Dean talking” Holy fuck he heard your sort of flirting with Dean, we teasing Dean. “Dean knows not to cross the boundary of flirting with your brother’s girlfriend, sort of, but clearly you do not understand the boundary of not flirting with your boyfriend’s brother hmm?” You nod and start chuckling, “Come on Sammy it was just a joke, like haha for anyone but Dean” you had chills going up your spin, the hand on your thigh suddenly electrified and you were hyper aware of his presence next to you his eyes never leaving yours. His fingers started massaging your inner thigh, dancing dangerously close to your crotch, arousal pooled there and your breathing hitched a notch. “I think I’m going to have to teach you a lesson for stepping over this boundary y/n, I hope you understand that. Before I woke you I was thinking of a suitable punishment and I think I’ve chosen one suitable and pleasurable for me. I’m going to eat you out, eat till my heart is content and you will not cum at all.” Gulping you locked eyes with him and with sweat forming on your brow you nodded again. “Is that alright y/n? You can speak now”. You bite your lip to hide a smirk, you liked when your boyfriend is charge. 

“Yes Sam, that’s alright” You were getting wetter and wetter the more he spoke and you went to undo your jeans and he hesitated on your thigh but let you continue. “I suppose you could do some of the work, I also like looking at you taking your clothes off, you don’t know how much a strip tease from you turns me on”. You pushed your jeans down to your knees and you bring them up towards your chest and Sam pulls them down to your ankles. This was going to be a squeeze but you needed it, god you needed Sam right now. Your arousal started leaking through your underwear and the thought of that made you groan. “Are you ready y/n?” 

“Yes Sammy” you panted

Your skin was sensitive so the slightest touch had you adding to the wetness on the other side of your panties. Sam shifted onto his knees so his face was above yours “Y/n move upwards so are faces are aligned” you did as you were told, sweaty skin sticking to the cars upholstery. Sam panted and looked down at you, the want in your eyes was clearly obvious as he said “Remember y/n do not cum or I will be very disappointed and angry” you close your eyes for composure and nod. He drags his right hand up your leg until he reaches the front of your panties, his fingers dance over you and he rubs so slowly you’re going to start soaking through. He teases your clit and folds slowly over the thin fabric causing your fists to ball up. 

His fingers move under the edge of your panties “Mmm y/n, you’re very wet, I hope this is for me and not Dean” he grabs the fabric violently and pulls the material from your body and they land on the floor somewhere. Before you have time to register what is going on he has delved straight down on you and is nibbling and licking your folds. The stinging from the ripping off of your underwear subsides quickly as he glides his tongue over your swollen clit. You shudder and move your hands to his hair as he begins to suck on your clit tantalising slow. You buck into his face as his tongue travels to your hole and teases the flesh just inside and just when you think he is going all the way in his tongue pulls out and goes back onto your clit. Sam isn’t letting any of your juices go to waste and catches them before they hit baby’s upholstery. 

One finger teases against your hole and Sam’s eyes glide up towards yours, you try and focus the pleasure washing in and over you is too much but you think you see him smiling. He teases another finger and then enters you, your body shudders as he works his fingers in and out creating a layer of sweat of your body. He keeps this up for what feels like forever and you eventually stutter “Sam, fuck plea…uhh, Sam please let me cum, I just..” Sam ignores you and hums into you pussy and licks deeper. “Fucking hell Sam I’m not going to last an-ny longer fuck please I just fuuuck Sam” your shuddering has got more violent and your legs shake and toes curl. He simple shrugs and keeps going. “Sam, I’m sorry, about, Dean, I just, fuuck, SAM, it, was, harmless Sammy” you start smashing your fist against the driver’s side head rest and Sam lifts up his soaking face to look at you. “Good girl for not cumming and you are forgiven. Now pull your jeans up.” He says and wipes a tissue over his face, where that came from you have no idea. “Fuck” you whisper as you pull your jeans up over your legs, buttocks and eventually over your very swollen pussy. “Are you not going to clean yourself up y/n?” you’re too dazed to reply verbally and give him a shrug. He grabs a tissue and raises his eyebrows in an offering, you nod and let your head lean back on the steamed window. He puts his hand down your jeans but instead of cleaning he rubs your clit over and over, your head shoots up and your orgasm washes over you like the sea, over and over. Words don’t even come out and you bash your head against the window. “Now that was because I love you and I love watching you cum” he does up your jeans as you catch your breath, you tilt your head and look at him under hooded lashes and scoff “Thanks Sam”. 

“Be grateful, otherwise it won’t happen again”. You smile and he takes your hand, “I hope Dean doesn’t come back quite yet” he chuckles “You look a little flushed and like you were just fucked”. You hadn’t even thought about Dean, holy shit he could have come back at any time and would have killed you both. You crack some windows and snuggle with each other, talking like nothing ever happened and you drift off to sleep again. The slamming of the trunk wakes you unexpectedly and you almost jump out your seat, Dean jumps in the car and starts the engine. Sam is still cuddled next to you playing with your fingers silently. “I got your stupid choco-… what’s that smell? Did you guys fuck in my baby? You guys fucking fucked in my car. I just cleaned her.” 

“Dean we didn’t fuck, look…”

“Save it y/n, I can smell sex, you guys have no respect, so now I’m keeping your chocolate.” 

“Deaaaan” you whine but he starts the engine and turns the volume up to drown you out. Sam just chuckles and pulls you in for a hug. You huff but smirk into your boyfriend’s shirt.


End file.
